The invention relates to an electric cabinet with improved heat dissipation. The electric cabinet comprising a front part and a rear part is designed to receive electric functional units each comprising electric apparatuses. Said electric cabinet also comprises a separating partition delineating a first cold thermal area and a second hot thermal area. The first area is formed by a first space located at the front part of the cabinet, said cold area being designed to receive electric apparatuses or parts of apparatuses which do not heat or which heat very little. The second thermal area is formed by a second space located at the rear part of the cabinet, said cold area being designed to receive apparatuses or parts of apparatuses which are subject to temperature rises.